1. Field of This Invention
This invention relates to stabilizing metaldehyde and the resultant stabilized metaldehyde.
2. Prior Art
Metaldehyde, prepared from acetaldehyde by the action of acids or haloid salts, is a white solid having the formula (C.sub.2 H.sub.4 O).sub.4, i.e., a tetramer of acetaldehyde. If the metaldehyde is not freed by recrystallization of the last traces of catalyst, there is a tendency on the part of the metaldehyde to decomposition even at ambient temperature and particularly at high temperature; the metaldehyde fluidizes to paraldehyde. By treatment with reagents that render the catalysts harmless (such reagents being, for example, barium or silver compounds, paraformaldehyde and weak bases, such as, ammonia or ammonium carbonate), the tendency of the metaldehyde to decomposition can be diminished--but such effect is not stable or has other disadvantages, such as, the appearance of ash of the metaldehyde stabilized by salts in combustion. In addition, drying of metaldehyde so far could only be effected at temperatures of at most about 30.degree. C.